Dear Diary
by Luunna
Summary: Light is strolling about the tower headquarters one day when he approaches L’s swivel chair. His computer is placed right in front of it, as always. But on the underneath of the desk, Light notices something he never saw before. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Diary**

**By: Luunna**

Summary: Light is strolling about the tower headquarters one day when he approaches L's swivel chair. His computer is placed right in front of it, as always. But on the underneath of the desk, Light notices something he never saw before. A small drawer. He opens it and finds a book- A small red book, leather bound. A tag on the spine has a large block of scribbles over a word, then after says "Property of L."

Warnings: Guessing of L's past. Kinda spoilers up to 25. I'm going by Absolute Anime, which said he died at 25, and the manga, which states that Aibar and Wedy died in 2005. So I'm guessing L bit the dust around 2004-ish. So my calculations go like this: 25-619. 2004-191985. Therefore, he was six in 1985, so that's when the diary starts. IF ANYONE HAS THE YEAR AND DATE IN WHICH L DIED, PLEASE TELL ME. I'm sorry if when the L movie comes out, I'm totally wrong. You can shoot me then. Light's POV outside of the diary, then L's POV inside. Maybe some light LxMisa later. By the way, **Property of L** means a page break.

Death Note © Viz Media, Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, and… uh… A bunch of other people who aren't me. Leave me alone.  
This story © Me/Luunna

**Property of L**

I was finally free. Free from those handcuffs. Free from L's watch. Free to do what I wanted. But I couldn't leave, or L might suspect me of being Kira. So instead I spent my free time wandering about. With nothing to do. Today, I wandered to L's chair in my saunter. It, surprisingly, was empty. Though on the desk was a cup of cold tea and a half-eaten donut. For the world's greatest detective, he was awfully messy. I sighed, and just as I was about to leave, I noticed something on the green desk that I had never taken notice of before.

A thin drawer.

This was new. Unable to resist my curiosity, I grabbed the small handle and rolled the drawer open. Its only contents were a pen and a small pocket book. I looked upon it with curiosity, then picked it up. I ran my hand over the red leather cover. It was smooth and cold to touch. I looked at the spine to see if it was labeled. It had a paper tag at the side, with large, thick scribbles covering an unknown word. Beside the mess of ink, it was branded, "Property of L."

L had a diary? An actual _diary?_

I opened the cover of the book and looked to the first page. The writing was large and looked to be written by a young child. I wondered how old it was, then began reading. The dates looked different from the actual writings, I noted duly as I read the small red book.

**Property of L**

October 31, 1985

Happy birthday to me!!

Today was my birthday. I'm six years old! Now me and my friends can go to the park all by ourselves! I got this book from Daddy. He says it's called a diary, and I'm supposed to write down what happens to me in it. Mommy gave me a stuffy of a bear. And it's halloween! I have a scary costume all ready!

But, I don't think I'll go anywhere today. Mommy's sick. I saw her throwing up last night. I'm going to stay here and hope she gets better. She said she had a very important photoshoot for work tomorrow.

November 1, 1985

Mommy had to go to the hospital. Why? I asked Daddy, but all he says is that she is sick. I don't want Mommy to be sick. How will she get to work if she's sick? Mommy says she loves her work and that she needs to look pretty for it. She always looks pretty to me. She's the prettiest girl I know.

I love my mommy. I wanna go visit her.

November 4, 1985

Daddy says I can't go see Mommy anymore. He says she'll never come back. But I don't want that. Where is she? I wanna see Mommy. I don't want her to never come back. I don't want her to go away. Daddy's really sad. He was crying, and me and Bear tried to cheer him up. But it didn't work.

I miss my Mommy…

**Property of L**

ALRIGHT! Explainin' time.

I'll give you three guesses as to what was wrong with L's mommy. Yes, she was a bulimic model and she died. Shut up about the correct spelling, it felt wrong to purposely misspell words D: If you want baby L to suck at spelling, add your own misspellings in there. Alright, so rate and review? If you want something to happen, tell me. Your idea may be used if you give me permission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Diary**

**By: Luunna**

Chapter two! Okay, unrelated to this story or even Death Note, but I recently bought Grave of the Fireflies. Love it, saddest movie I've ever seen. Seriously, I never cry in movies, and this one did it. Anyways, I have a question. If you can answer it, please message me, don't give the answer in reviews. Why was their aunt such a huge _bitch? _Really, the kids just lose their mom and their whole hometown, and what do they get? "You lazy slugs don't deserve food. Cook it yourself." I wanted to punt that bitch in the face D 

And now, onto something relevant to the story. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Again, if you have plot questions or suggestions, message me and they may be used. Unless they're "Put my OC in your story paired with L/Light/Matsuda/Soichiro/Other random Death Note character," or "Pair Light with L/L with Matsuda/Sayu and Misa/Additional generic crack slash pairing." Those won't be used both in an attempt to keep it all canon. As said before, there will only be a slight undertone of LxMisa, and that can only be passed off as recollection and will be cute, light fluffiness. 'Sides, I don't like yaoi or yuri slash. Not my cup of tea. I'll respond to reviews and stuff here:

MattTheGamer: Is it? Well crap then. I'll change the dates and stuff. Thanks again!

Furvacatta: Thanks, I thought so too! Sorry about that, I'll put more into this chapter. In response to Sue is Justice, by the way, I think you should go for it. Your Pirates one made me laugh xDD

Ouin: Thanks D I tried to make it cute. Wait until later, it gets cuter with my plans for it x3 And by the way, if I haven't posted in the RP by now, feel free to hit me with a shovel D

DeathNoteFan: Thanks, I'll do my best

Michiyo Akimoto: Thanks :D I tried to make that chapter sad, but this one's pretty happy.

Now, we turn you to your scheduled Death Note fan fiction.

Death Note © Viz Media, Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, and… uh… A bunch of other people who aren't me. Leave me alone.  
This story © Me/Luunna

**Property of L**

_"Being thin is pointless when you're dead."_

My brown eyes scanned over this sentence, scrawled in the margin of the last page I had read of the diary. Upon comparing it with the childish handwriting of the rest of the page, I concluded this was written once L was older and had come to terms with what had happened. The printing of these words was smooth and neat in contrast.

Just as I started to turn the page, I heard footsteps. I closed the book and placed it in the drawer. I managed to close it silently before whoever it was had come downstairs. "Light-Kun!" I heard Matsuda calling for me. I sighed at the interruption. So troublesome, when I was getting into L's past. (A/N: No, not L's pants, you pervs.)

"Yes, Matsuda-San?" I answered. I made my voice patient and smoothed it over with average contentness. If I was too happy sounding, he'd suspect something. Matsuda's an idiot, but he'd be suspicious of too much of one emotion on an average day.

Matsuda reached the bottom of the stairs. A large grin was plastered on his face. He stopped, straightened out his red tie warily, and said, "MisaMisa's here to visit!" He announced happily.

Well, that was good. Nothing too urgent. I approached Matsuda, who was eager as ever. "Where is she?"

"She's waiting outside for you!" He answered vigorously. Maybe he wouldn't suspect a thing about being too happy. I opened the door and started down to where Misa waited for me at the front door.

**Property of L**

"LIIIIIGHT!!!" I heard Amane Misa squeal for me as I strode to the ecstatic girl. I wasn't complaining, but did the Second Kira _have_ to be so air headed? This did make things easier, though: She was very easy to manipulate.

"Misa." I acknowledged her calmly. She didn't seem to notice, and dashed up to me and embraced me tightly. "Misa, I can't talk for long." I said to her. She pouted.

"But Misa wants to go on a date with her Light!" She whined. I hated when she did that. It was one of her more annoying habits, whining to get her way. She really fit the bill for a spoiled teenage model. But I'd never tell her this. I needed her to help me as Second Kira, and making her angry with me would only be a hindrance. As well, it would likely cost me my life.

"I'm sorry, Misa." I acted truly sincere during the apology. "We'll go out on a date nest week. I'm busy with school right now." I lied.

After hours of more negotiations on dating, Misa had managed to wrestle me into three dates next week. I stalked off inside and saw that L was once again missing from his chair. I took this opportunity to read more of the mysterious diary. I walked over to the desk and slid the drawer open. I removed the small red book inside and flipped it open to where I had left off.

**Property of L**

November 6, 1985

I found a stray kitty today when I was walking to the store with Daddy. He was small and black with yellow eyes. I showed him to Daddy and he said we could keep him after he got his shots! He's at the Animal Doctor. That's what Daddy said when I asked him. We can't decide a name for the kitty, though.

[In between this entry and the next, there is a childish drawing of a stick person labeled "ME" and a doodle of a black cat labeled "KITTY."

November 9, 1985

Our kitty's home now! He's so cute, and Daddy got him toys like a toy mouse and a rainbow-colored fuzzball that makes crunchy noises when you squeeze it. Me and Bear like to play with him, but he still doesn't have a name. Today when we were playing with him, he made a funny noise. It sounded like "Nya." He doesn't like when I grab his tail, and he makes the funny Nya noise when I do it, so I try not to.

November 10, 1985

Daddy said he wants to name Kitty Oliver. I liked that name, so his name is Oliver now. He also said he was going to take me and Bear fishing in the summer. When I asked what it was, he said it was when you catch fish and that he'd teach me how when he got there! But Daddy said Oliver couldn't come because he could fall in the lake. I wondered if he'd Nya when he fell in.

November 11, 1985

Oliver sleeps on my pillow at night now. But he gets mad when I wake him up and scratches me, so I get up and leave him there on my bed until he wakes up himself. Daddy had to go to work early today, so he told me to feed Oliver. Me and Bear tried to, but the bag was so heavy that it spilled all over the floor. Oliver heard it and ran down and ate it all. I hope he doesn't get sick from eating all that food.

November 13, 1985

It snowed a lot today! Me and Daddy went outside and played in the snow. We made a snowman, had a snowball fight and made a fort! It was a lot of fun, but I was cold and wet after, so Daddy made hot chocolate for us. It tasted good, and I changed into my pajamas and watched a movie with Daddy called Alice in Wonderland. It was funny, me and Bear liked it! But I think Oliver is asleep now, so he didn't watch the movie.

**Property of L**

Gahh, this chapter's pretty short too. And it took me awhile because I kept getting stuck and I went on vacation xx Sorry, but I'll be at camp later this month as well. And now to go watch more Higurashi Kai!


End file.
